


Energy

by KiraKira



Category: Star Project
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKira/pseuds/KiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Torian's arrival, the manager starts enslaving both Touya and Ren to keep making money for her contracts with him. Ren doesn't like that. Touya thinks he may die soon. Something has to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy

**Author's Note:**

> The manager of Star Project has to be one of the best characters I've seen in my life. Also, this fic was inspired by posts from the SP forums.

The manager knows she’s been neglecting Touya and Ren. Even if it’s not really her fault (Torian is new, what did they expect?), she knows it too well. If she doesn’t do anything but blink and remember she has a camera with her when she finds her two stars kissing, it’s probably because she knew she had it coming (and...well, maybe she was waiting for it to happen).

“What is the meaning of this?!” she asks, her fingers pressing the camera’s buttons non-stop.

Touya is the first to react. Sadly, he is being squeezed between the manager’s desk and Ren’s body at the moment, so the only thing he can do is flail his arms a bit and squirm (the manager always knew she should have bought a camera with a video option). When Ren finally deigns to open his eyes and release Touya, he does it in a much more calm manner.

“Why should you care about the things your slaves do?” he says, cold and unforgiving as he keeps Touya in place with one hand, looking at the manager from over his shoulder.

“Of course I care! Do you have any idea of how people would react if they knew?!”

“I don’t--”

“They would go nuts! We’d be swimming in money! It’d be amazing!”

“...”

“From now on, I want you to stop hiding your affair!”

“B-but, manager!” Touya interrupts, finally catching his breath. “That would be like...like enslaving us even more!”

A thick silence spreads through the room. The manager even takes a finger to her chin, a sign that she is giving this some serious amount of thought.

“...and?”

Or maybe not.

“If you didn’t want to be enslaved, you shouldn’t have sold your souls to me” she shrugs, grabbing Torian’s arm and making her way towards the exit. “Look it up, it’s in your contracts”

When the door closes, Touya has to hold Ren tightly so he won’t go after her.

“Wait a second! You can't hit her!”

A frustrated sigh comes out of Ren's mouth before he bends Touya over the desk once more and hides his face on the crook of his neck.

“H-hey”

“Hm?”

“If we do this now, we’re not going to have any energy later...”

Touya can feel Ren smirk against his skin. He may not be very smart, but he can tell that the other is planning something.

“Exactly”


End file.
